Boardroom Interruptus
by Jollyolly
Summary: Tsuzuki is feeling lonely. Muraki is bored to tears. What's going on? A Mur/Tsu romance! :)
Yami no Matsuei

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei...sheesh.

A/N: A short story that tickled my fancy! Enjoy

* * *

 _7:35_

Tsuzuki sighed.

Setting his chopsticks down, he looked across the table to the empty chair. Appetite fading, the brunette stood up and cleared the table. The house was much too quiet. Another sigh as Tsuzuki stacked the two plates in the sink. His enthusiasm for the evening had dipped. Muraki was not here.

His lover had an emergency staff meeting this evening. Tsuzuki had walked in eager to curl up on the couch with his lover in front of a blazing fire, with tea and slices of peach cake. Before he could voice his plans, Muraki dropped his bombshell.

 _Damn_

It was crazy to feel this...depressed. But Tsuzuki couldn't help realizing how much he missed Muraki when the man wasn't around.

Nope. This won't do. Muraki was an important doctor. His expertise and skill will frequently consulted and once in a while there are meetings so that's just how it was. And Tsuzuki knew it was selfish to expect Muraki to be free EVERY evening.

Tsuzuki marched into the living room and turned on the stereo. Music filled the emptiness and it helped a bit. And now he needed something to do. He picked up the book he had been reading but didn't feel much like concentrating on its plot. Maybe a long bath?

 _BBBBUUUUUZZZZZZZZ_

"Oh!"

Tsuzuki fished out his cell phone and saw that a text had come through. He smiled.

 **mOOnDumplng:** _Beloved..meeting in high gear..no end in sight..maddening...don't wait up..._

Tsuzuki frowned at that and quickly typed a response.

 **BLovd:** _I'll wait up...can't sleep without you...can't you just tell them to do whatever...that it's ok with you...?_

Muraki, sitting in a large conference room with his colleagues, power-point presentation being addressed, hid his smile behind his hand.

 _How sweet_

His lover would wait up for him. His phone under the conference table out of sight, the silver blond tapped another message.

 **mOOnDmplng:** _Wish I could...tell them what they can do with their charts and data...you should be tucked in bed..._

 **BLovd** : _It's still early...trying to find something to do...read?...bathe?...knit...?_

Muraki choked back a laugh.

"Sensei? Did you want to add something?" All heads turned toward the silver blonde.

Muraki cleared his throat and shook his head.

"No, no. I'm sorry. Please carry on."

Nodding, the senior physician continued and pointed the red laser to the huge looming pie chart.

"Well, then...as I was saying, I think by this you can all see and appreciate how much time management would be a tremendous help in this area and by reducing or better still increasing the number of interns and staff and patients we can get the necessary equipment...blah...blah...blah."

 **mOOnDumplng:** _My lover is quite talented...knit?..why did you keep this from me...?_

 **BLovd:** _I was gonna surprise you with three-piece suit for Christmas...:)_

Muraki grinned. Silly Asato.

 **mOOnDumplng:** _Now that is something I do not have..._

 **BLovd:** _Great! I knew I made the right choice..! :)_

Tsuzuki settled himself into the overstuffed chair in the bedroom.

 **mOOnDumplng:** _Beloved...stop...Can't laugh...not here..._

 **BLovd:** _Why not? Maybe it'll break up stuffy meeting..._

 **mOOnDumplng:** _True...but would not be proper...reputation, you know..._

 **BLovd:** _Ah yes...so running out of the room...not good..?_

 **mOOnDumplng:** _Much as I want to...no..._

 **BLovd:** _I know! Disappear...they're still talking, right?_

Muraki bit his lip. It was getting more difficult to keep in the giggles. With deft digits, he tapped his response.

 **mOOnDumplng** _ **:**_ _Indeed...about time management, in-patient care which would stem overflow and relieve other doctors from double booking which could lead to..._

 **BLovd:** _ZZZZZZZZZZZ_

The silver blonde laughed.

"You see? Muraki-sensei agrees with me that this proposal is ludicrous! Why do we have to sacrifice surplus costs in this department when it can easily be taken from...blah...blah...blah.."

 **mOOnDumplng:** _I almost got into trouble..._

 **BLovd:** _Why?_

 **mOOnDumplng:** _I laughed_

The brunette burst out laughing in response. Shaking his dark head, he could only imagine the scene that made.

 **BLovd:** _Wish I was there to see that! :) Did they kick you out..? I hope..._

 **mOOnDumplng:** _No such luck..._

 **BLovd:** _:(_

 **mOOnDumplng:** _What are you doing now? Better yet, what are you wearing...?_

 **BLovd:** _Sitting in our room...shirt and pants..._

 **mOOnDumplng:** _Quite sexy..._

 **BLovd:** _? If I was wearing...a...bathrobe...?_

 **mOOnDumplng:** _Sexy_

 **BLovd:** _A potato sack...?_

 **mOOnDumplng:** _Sexier_

Tsuzuki grinned. His lover was too much!

 **BLovd:** _Nothing?_

 **mOOnDumplng:** _STOP!_

 **BLovd:** _Stop? naked...in our room..._

 **mOOnDumplng:** _Noooooooo_

 **BLovd:** _LOL_

 **mOOnDumplng:** _Tsuzuki Asato..._

 **BLovd:** _What? Kazutaka, you DID ask..._

Muraki bit his lip. He definitely did not want to get excited. Not here. He looked up. No one was paying attention to him. Good.

 **mOOnDumplng:** _Guilty. However...you are being quite naughty..._

 **BLovd:** _Just giving you something else to think about besides pie charts and data and time-whatsit..._

 **mOOnDumplng:** _Indeed...too much to think about..._

 **BLovd:** _Ok...none of that then...do NOT think of me waiting for you...without clothes...in our room...in our bed..._

 **mOOnDumplng:** _Asato..._

 **BLovd:** _Don't think about it! Hmm...maybe I should take a bath..._

Muraki groaned inwardly. His lover was so cruel!

Tsuzuki was really laughing now. Oh man! This was too much fun! He loved teasing Muraki this way. He wanted his lover to think of him and miss him and want to be with him.

 **BLovd:** _Kazutaka...doesn't that sound like a good idea..?_

 **mOOnDumplng:** _Not a good idea...not for me..._

 **BLovd:** _Huh? But...to sit in a warm tub would feel so good...wish you were here to scrub my back...your hands on me...scrubbing me...all over..._

 **mOOnDumplng:** _Asato!_

Muraki felt flushed and uncomfortable. Damn!

"Muraki-sensei, on page 43, we have your notes on the latest statistics that you contributed to the study we had conducted. While your findings were conclusive and percise, there are some here who need a summary and if you would, go into more detail about..."

Muraki blinked.

"Ah, yes. Of course." Ignoring the ache in his groin, he pushed up his glasses as he thumbed through his folder looking for the page while images of Tsuzuki's olive skin, bare and toned and gleaming danced in his mind.

"I don't seem to be finding that particular...umm...paper."

Tsuzuki's naked chest, copper nipples, peaked as the beautiful violet-eyed man soaped himself in the large steamy tub. The thick sponge going around and around his flat stomach and lower, dark head tossed, lips parted in a gasp and breathed Muraki's name.

"Sensei?"

"What? Oh, yes," Muraki's usual cool demeanor had escaped him. "I...I don't seem to have that particular...um, paper."

"Here's my copy, Sensei."

"Yes..um. Thank you," Muraki peered at the small characters in front of him.

* * *

When Tsuzuki didn't get a reply, he assumed that his lover had either been distracted by his last text or was called away. He hoped his lover was distracted.

He grinned. Looking up, he noticed the time and started to get ready for bed.

Setting the cell phone on the nightstand, the brunette hummed as he undressed.

 _I hope Kazutaka is thinking of me..._

* * *

Muraki could not tear his thoughts away from the image of his lover who at this moment was unclothed and in their bed and waiting for him. Here he was, at an important staff meeting that he had meticulously prepared for so many days and what happens? His teasing, beautiful, wildly adorable lover distracts him! And he was sure his colleagues were wondering if he was feeling all right.

When he got home, Muraki would make sure Tsuzuki wouldn't do such a thing again.

Although...

He smiled. He had to admit it was quite cute and enjoyable. Tsuzuki certainly made this tedious meeting much more pleasant.

"I hope that clears it up, gentlemen."

"Yes, thank you, Muraki-sensei. Now, if you would all turn to page 121, third paragraph in the second...no fourth column...blah...blah...blah..."

 **mOOnDumplng:** _Tell me you are fully dressed...not in tub..._

 **BLovd:** _But...I AM in the tub, Kazutaka...water feels so nice...:)_

 **mOOnDumplng:** _Asato..._

 **BLovd:** _Yeah...really nice...and pretty steamy...maybe a bit too hot...my skin is quite flushed..._

His lover was cruel and plain sadistic. No question. Something had to be done.

 **mOOnDumplng:** _When I get home, you can be sure I'll take you to hand for teasing me so mercilessly..._

 **BLovd:** _Will you? Then I better get in bed, mustn't I...?_

Muraki squirmed in his seat. This was torture!

 **BLovd:** _I'm waiting, Kazutaka...for you...please...so hot..._

Muraki stood up. All heads turned.

"Gentlemen, if you will excuse me. The meeting seems to have gone over time and I have an early day tomorrow as I'm sure most of you do."

"Well...yes...Sensei..but..."

Muraki didn't wait and walked quickly to the door.

* * *

Tsuzuki smiled, quite pleased with himself. It was mean, he knew. But, well, Muraki was always teasing him. This was just payback. Slipping his bare body under the covers, Tsuzuki reached to the nightstand and picked up the cell phone.

Perhaps another sexy message. Let's see...what to write...

But as he tapped a few letters,Tsuzuki felt a presence in the room. A not-very-happy presence. Lifting his head slowly, he let out a gasp, violets huge.

"Kazutaka!"

Muraki, not having bothered taking off his coat or gloves, stood in the room with an absolutely serious expression.

 _Uh-oh_

"You're...you're home..." Tsuzuki, realizing he had the offending phone still in hand, very carefully put it on the nightstand, biting his lip and looking quite ashamed.

Muraki walked slowly toward the bed, silver eyes glittering.

"K-kazutaka..?"

Before Tsuzuki could scramble away, the silver blond strode up, grasped Tsuzuki by his upper arms and hauled the brunette up against him.

"Hey! Kaz-mmph!"

A heady sultry kiss was delivered and Tsuzuki melted right into it. With a moan, he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and pulled his naked body more fully into the strong embrace. Muraki's hands roamed over his lover's body, and Tsuzuki shivered with pleasure at the buttery feel of the gloves against his naked skin.

Coming up for air, the silver blond groaned, desire gleaming from half-lidded silver eyes.

"Don't you ...ever...send me such...such...arousing..."

"You..you're here, ne?" Tsuzuki whispered breathless, violets glowing and not sorry in the least. He pulled his lover in for another searing kiss.

"Kazutaka..." Tsuzuki gasped as the silver blond's hands glided down to his buttocks to squeeze the fleshy mounds. "Y-your...clothes...take them off..."

"Not yet," Muraki whispered, his hands kneading "I am going to tease you first. Tease and tease and tease..."

"Wait!...Kazutaka...let me...explain...p-please...ohhhhhhhh..."

* * *

 _A few days later..._

"Now, if you all turn to page 65a, subsection 57e, third column, you can see how I've tabulated the latest expenses. This will help, I think, give a clear explanation on the various regulations that the department, particularly this department as opposed to Department F which has been known to go over budget on their...blah...blah...blah..."

Tsuzuki ran a hand over his bleary eyes, trying hard to focus on the tiny print in front of him.

BBBBBUUUZZZZZZZZZ

Scrambling into his pocket Tsuzuki fished out his cell phone.

 **mOOnDumplng:** _How goes the meeting...? Finding out the best way to cut yet another corner..?_

Tsuzuki grinned. Looking around he could see no one was paying attention. Watari was snoring quietly in a corner. Hisoka's eyelids struggled to stay open. He looked back down to his phone.

 **BLovd:** _Save me..! It's worse than you think..!_

 **mOOnDumplng:** _I can imagine...the droning of that secretary is enough to put anyone into a deep slumber..._

 **BLovd:** _Then help me..!_

 **mOOnDumplng:** _I could tell you what I am wearing...would that help?_

 **BLovd:** _What...you're wearing...?_

 **mOOnDumplng:** _Yes...actually, I spilled water on my shirt..had to take it off..._

 **BLovd:** _Kazutaka..._

 **BLovd:** _And it seems...my trousers are wet...they must go..._

Violet eyes widened. Tsuzuki swallowed hard. What was his lover up to...?

 **BLovd:** _No..! Stop...!_

 **mOOnDumplng:** _What? I am merely taking your mind off that dull meeting...now..I must find something to wear...but first...perhaps a bath..._

Tsuzuki groaned.

"Tsuzuki? Did you want to say something about the graph on page 1332? I know it is a little unclear but if you have a question..?"

"No, no, Tatsumi! No questions! I'm ok. Carry on, please. Sorry for the interruption."

"Well..now on that page and the page preceding the last five pages which I have cross-indexed for ease of reading, I want to make various changes to the amendments and regulations on this and the last ten pages of the following four chapters...blah...blah...blah..."

 **BLovd:** _Kazutaka! No..! I can't think of you naked and...wet...NO!_

 **mOOnDumplng:** _But...the bath has been drawn..the water is just right...if only you were here...to enjoy it with me...to scrub me...all over..._

Tsuzuki gulped. Beautiful alabaster skin, pink nipples, toned stomach, smooth perfect white skin just waiting to be kissed and touched and...and...

Tsuzuki shot up, the chair banging against the floor behind him. All eyes on him.

"Um, Tsuzuki? Questions?"

"No! No questions! But I need to leave, Tatsumi-san! Right now!"

Watari sat up, suddenly alert. Hisoka blinked, confusion written all over his face. Tatsumi, with pointer in hand, merely stared.

"Leave?"

"Yes! I need to..um..I'm feeling a bit dizzy. Yes! I need air and...and..."

Tsuzuki struggled with his trench, the sleeves refusing to cooperate.

"Dammit! And...I've been up early and I just need to take care of something..."

He started backing out.

"Take care of myself, actually...Yeah! I'll be back early tomorrow to pick up on this..on this...uh, discussion. Better yet... you can send me a memo!"

Tsuzuki fled from the room and fumbled for his cell.

 **mOOnDumplng:** _Beloved...?_

Running down the hallway, dodging employees left and right, Tsuzuki managed to type a messaage, his heart pounding.

 **BLovd:** _Just you stay put, Kazutaka! I'm going to pay you back..!_

 **mOOnDumplng:** _Pay back..? Asato...?_

End

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this short story. Many thanks to Poppy for proofing and inspiring me to write more about these two! Until next time! :)


End file.
